rbofandomcom-20200214-history
Discount
Requirement Nothing (Default at start up) Command D Description Blocks an enemy attack and converts it into 5 Zeny, which spill out above the Merchant's head. If it does not block an attack, the Merchant will be unable to move or attack for a short time. * You can combo into this from any normal attack. * You can combo out of this if you successfully produce coins. Tips: * You can tap D while running. The Merchant will slide as he or she uses Discount. Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=gcADuiX7wKk * As shown in the above video, you can Discount multiple attacks at once. You get 5 coins for each attack. * You can use Discount while crouching to safely Discount an attack that would normally not hit a crouching character. * After successfully Discount-ing an attack, you can attack or chain another Discount instantly. * There are several types of attacks in terms of Discount. Body attacks: *A1. Using Discount will hitstun the monster as if you hit it, and end the attack. *A2. Using Discount will NOT hitstun the monster, but it will make you invincible to the attack. *A3. Using Discount will NOT hitstun the monster, and you are still in danger of being hit. These attacks can be Discounted multiple times. Disconnected, ranged, or weapon attacks: *B1. Using Discount will make the attack either disappear or otherwise become harmless. *B2. Using Discount will make the attack safe for you, but others can still be hit by it. *B3. Using Discount will not make the attack safe. It will continue on and hit you if you are in its path. These attacks can (usually?) be Discounted multiple times. Video: http://youtube.com/watch?v=LhRe2V8SrTY Some attacks are actually multi-hit and must be Discounted multiple times to become 1 or 2, but they're not a 3. Questions * Can you block an Acolyte's offensive heal skill (Heal Bomb,Grab Heal)? Yes, for Heal Bomb (B1). No, for Iron Grip of Heal * Does Merchant-F's Discount have a shorter range? * Does an Orc's axe attack count as a body attack? In other words, does it get stunned by a Discount? Only if the Orc is close enough to get hit by Discount. Discountables * Shinobi's Fire jutsu: B3 * Grass under Greatest General: B3 * Giant swinging axe?: B3 * Some mermaid's mini-tornados: B3 * Nightmare's charge: A1 * Maya's antennae when she transitions between the first and second part of the fight: A3 * Deviace's pillars: B3 ** Getting frozen by Deviace while in Discount position will discount the rocks that follow as a B1. * Bapho Jr.'s dark ball: B3 * See also: * See also: * See also: * See also: Gender Differences Male * Discount hitbox is closer to the front of the Merchant. * The coins always spill out onto him or behind him, never in front of him. Female * Discount hitbox is closer to the center of the Merchant. * The coins will bounce at random. Category:Merchant Category:Moves Category:Male Category:Female